Currently, many people own vehicles due to development of the automotive industry and prosperity in living, and media content of a mobile device, e.g., MP3, audio or video files, can be reproduced by a head unit of a vehicle through Bluetooth pairing.
Accordingly, Bluetooth pairing is used to receive data from the mobile device, to display the data on the head unit, and to transmit data such as MP3 or media files or an address book. Since battery consumption is high if Bluetooth connection of the mobile device is always on, Bluetooth connection of a smartphone is ordinarily turned off and should be manually turned on after the driver gets in the vehicle. As such, inconvenience can be caused.